


Stone Proxy

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: Viren's ongoing emotional crisis [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, that's the golem, viren's crisis continues, with stand-in proxy sex golem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren spends a week lusting after Aaravos, before taking matters (or rather, magic) into his own hands to fullfill his own hunger.his evening gets a lot betteronce Aaravos hijacks his sex golem.





	Stone Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> a shamefully late birthday gift for leaf!

* * *

* * *

The week had dragged on, and each visit to Aaravos’s mirror had only served to fan the flames of his hunger. He tried to hide it when he was near him, to pretend like it wasn’t always there, at the back of his mind. But it was a hard thing to forget.

Aaravos cocked his head to the side, smiling secretively.

“I think that is enough for tonight. You look tired, you should rest.”

Viren didn’t see any use in denying it; the exhaustion, like the hunger, nagged at him. His sleep these days had been short, and infrequent. _All this elf’s doing, too_, he thought in annoyance, but picked up his cane, and peeled the little bug from his ear with a shudder. As he placed it back in its jar, he reminded himself Aaravos was still watching.

But Viren hesitated a moment, before reaching into his pocket and slipping the leaf he had brought with him into the caterpillar’s jar. It had just felt _cruel_ for it to go unfed. He wasn’t sure if it even needed food, but it soothed the bit of his conscious that had felt so wrongly about it.

Placing the cap on, and setting the bottle out of Aaravos’s line of sight – although who knew if he and the little creature could some how communicate?— Viren turned and walked stiff backed across the room, resolutely not looking at the mirror.

_You are a lord of Katolis. This lust is unhinged_.

But so much of his actions could be deemed madness these days. What was one more treason one the pile?

His eyes found amber as he glanced up, right before he closed the door.

~*~

He spent many hours that night resisting temptation, working at his desk within his rooms. Viren ignored the itch under his skin, the desire to lay back, and indulge.

_You are better than this_.

But the shadows grew longer as his candle burned down, and his hunger did not pass. He waited, torturing himself with the denial of such a simple, _primal_ urge.

Finally, with a hiss of pure frustration, he shoved himself away from his desk. The candle wobbled, flame flickering dangerously. Viren paced the length of the room twice, spinning to look at his spell books, and dragged a hand though his hair.

“No one would know.” He whispered to himself. Why not indulge? There was no one to see him, no judging eyes and prying questions.

If… if he wanted it, he could simply _make_ something to satisfy him. a spell-form creature to hold him down, and fill his body until the need for it, the hot churring desire that stole his appetite for food, stole his attention, was burned up. It was just another hunger, and was he not being foolish, sitting there _hungry_, when he had the means to solve it.

_I do not need a elf, when I can make a golem._ A magical construct that could fuck him like he dreamed.

Mind made up, Viren crossed to his spell books, and set to work.

~*~

Hours later, with the crescent moon shining through his parted drapes, Viren stood before the towering golem.

Most would be made from earth, clay shaped to look like a man. But he wanted the evidence _gone_, once he was done with it. He had substituted clay for ash, and used power to bind it into a solid form. The creation, no more alive then his candle had been, was warm like a faded fire. It felt hot, hot like flesh, when he laid his hands on its chest.

His clothing lay carefully folded over the back of his desk chair, and he stood before it nude. The creature was a mock up of a man, taller than himself by a head, and broader; it’s clay-like face was crude, as Viren was no sculpture.

Besides, he didn’t need its _face_. He had given it thick fingered hands, fingertips blunt but carefully sculpted. They were wet with oil he had applied to it. So too was the thick, ashen cock that curved towards it’s belly, rubbing oil on it’s grey skin with every breath the simulacrum took. It had no need to breathe, but Viren had found it unnerving when it had not.

He stepped backwards, and the golem followed him, until his bed brushed his knees. Viren’s heart beat fast, belly tense with anticipation- cock hard, and wanting. He looked into it’s crude face, and took a breath.

“You will prepare me until I tell you your next order.” He did not need to go into detail; the spell scroll inside the creature contained instructions. Lewd, filthy instructions he had flushed red while writing.

Viren let his breath out in a wavering gasp as it moved, reaching out to take him by the hips, and push the mage back until he stumbled and fell sprawled across his bedspread. The golem spread his legs, standing between them, and lifted a knee to the edge of the bed; it sank down under its weight, and Viren leaned back on his elbows with a shaky moan.

This was already so much farther then he thought he would go, but watching the heavy, broad head of its cock drag on the bedspread made his skin flush with desire. He _hungered_ for it inside him, if only to chase away the desire to prostrate himself to the elf and beg that Aaravos fuck him.

The golem’s hands were smooth, fingers almost silky with oil; it wasted no time, shifting him onto his back, putting his scarred knee over its shoulder. When it put its broad fingers against his hole, Viren yelped.

“One! One finger first,” the instruction barely left his mouth before the digit pushed inside him, slicked by oil. His back arched, toes curling. “Two, t-two fingers,” Viren panted, feeling greedy. _Fill me_, he thought, clutching the sheets with damp, restless hands. _Make me forget_!

Two fingers moved inside his body, and he bit his lip; the golem lacked any sort of refined technique, but its sheer size and restrained strength bridged the gap. It knew about teasing, and edging; Viren had instructed it to make him _squirm_, keep him on its ashen cock until he was spent and pliant. He wanted to be thoroughly exhausted by the night’s activities.

It went methodically through its instructions; when Viren had had enough of its fingers, it transitioned to the next set of instructions; almost harshly, he was rolled over, and his hips yanked back. On his knees, face pressed by its big hand into the blankets, where he panted, eyes closed in anticipation.

There was something off about its hand, almost like the golem had some how lost a finger- but the observation was swept away in the animal surge of lust as something hard rubbed against his greased hole, the Golem rubbing its cock against him almost teasingly.

“Oh, _Oh, please- please, fuck me—” _Viren clutched the blankets and moaned, as his asscheeks were held apart by its warm hands, and the head of its greased cock pressed to him. He whimpered, and pushed back, eager to have it _inside_.

The golem tugged him back, holding his hips firmly so he couldn’t move away from it, and slowly thrust into the mage.

He shoved the blankets over his mouth to stifle the lewd noises that poured out of him as the simulacrum’s thick cock stretched his hole, filling him, until he was gasping through his moans. When its pelvis was pressed to his ass, Viren gave up on quiet. The golem was massive, and _inside him._ He scrapped his hands though the blankets, eyes closed as he relished the sensation.

A four fingered hand smoothed his sweat damp hair from his face.

_Wait, I gave it fiv-_

“Look at you, so desperate for a good fuck you made your own toy. What a naughty human you are.”

Viren’s eyes snapped open.

“Aaravos-_nghh ahhh_!” Viren’s voice broke in a loud moan, as the elf pulled back, and fucked into him, sending heat down his body and temporarily whiting out his train of thought. Hunger took priority, as he rubbed his stiff nipples into the blankets, unable to pull out of the Aaravos-golem’s grip. Just taking his cock.

Viren was stunned by how aroused he was. It had been good before, but now it was _amazing. _

The elf leaned over him, releasing his hips to push Viren’s face down farther into the blankets. His breath was warm on Viren’s neck, hair the golem hadn’t possessed a moment ago falling in a white curtain.

“You wanted this so badly,” Aaravos’s voice was breathless, as his cock drove relentlessly into Viren, pushing the mage forward with each thrust only to drag him back.

“Are you- really, _here?_” gasped the mage.

This was _exactly_ what he had wanted. To be held down and filled by the elf, taken ruthlessly with no mind for Viren’s lordly pride.

“Enough, little mage, enough for _this_,” he sounded triumphant, pressing closer until he could run his teeth over Viren’s flushed and sweaty skin. Viren reached over his shoulder, just barely getting his fingers into the soft starlit locks, before his hand was gently pushed back into the covers, held at the wrist by what looked like the elf’s own hand.

He could feel Aaravos’s _skin, _smell his sweat. In every way that mattered, it was the elf pressed against his back-

_His cock inside me_. Viren let out a shaky noise at the thought.

Everything he’d wanted.

Lips pressed against his hot skin; shoulder, then neck, sucking until he knew the kiss would leave a mark.

“I’m going to fill you up, little mage, mark you as _mine_.”

The scrape of teeth as the elf sped up, thrusts becoming more sloppy. His other hand stroked down Viren’s side, petting down his belly until Aaravos took hold of the mag’s cock, and stroked it fast.

“Yes,” moaned Viren, and he _wanted_ it. Wanted to feel his seed drip from his body afterwards, to remember this as real.

“Such a filthy creature.” The elf purred, and then he was cumming, working his hips to drive his cock deeper as he filled Viren’s hold with his seed.

Viren’s body tightened wonderfully at the feeling of the hotter-then-human seed inside him, and two more strokes of Aaravos’s hand before he came with a cry. The elf kept his pace, sloppy as he came down off his own orgasm, but enough to drive Viren’s longer and harder with the sustained stimulation.

He was shaking when he came down from it, breathless. The only sure thing was the elf against his back.

“Shhh, shhh,” Aaravos soothed, his voice sounding more distant.

He was barely aware enough to grunt as the cock of the Aaravos-golem pulled out of him, something warm and wet dabbing at his wet hole. Soft breathes against his skin, and Aaravos’s tongue slid slowly around his rim, dipping inside him with a purr.

Viren bite his lip, too tired for another round but not about to tell the elf off.

The touches softened, hands sliding soothingly down his legs, and the elfmage pressed a kiss to the small of Viren’s back.

“All clean now… time for you to rest.”

His voice faded, echoing strangely. Belatedly, Viren recognised the touch of a sleep spell, but rather then fight it, let it carry him to restful dreams.


End file.
